Talking Finale
by Shadowsnake89
Summary: An entry for a 1000 word contest. Korra discusses her final season with characters Ben (Ben 10), Rex (Generator Rex), Danny (Danny Phantom) and Lion-o (Thunder Cats).


Synopsis: Korra discusses her final season with Ben (Ben 10), Rex (Generator Rex), Danny (Danny Phantom) and Lion-o (Thunder Cats)

Korra: I'll see your fifty and raise you a hundred. (She confidently pushes her chips across the table. Danny places his cards down but before he can claim his winnings, the Avatar stops him, placing her far superior full house down) Sorry Danny boy, maybe next time. Oh and the whole 'I pretend to drop my cell phone under the table as an excuse to ghost into Rex's body to read his cards?' Yeah, you might want to rethink that plan.

Rex: Hey! I thought something felt off for a second. (He pats himself down to make sure everything is in order)

Danny: Not cool. First rule in the hero hand book. Don't give away your fellow heroes' abilities. (The group proceed into another hand) You're surprisingly upbeat tonight Korra.

Korra: Why wouldn't I be?

Danny: Well because well, you know?

Korra: Know what?

Ben: Come on Danny really? You're going to bring that up.

Korra: Bring what up? (Korra trades glances with the others) Oh I get it, because my show is in it's last season? And it's only airing online because of a network decision just as we were finally hitting our stride, somehow I should be all sad and mopey?

Lion-o: Well?

Ben: We didn't want to say anything.

Korra: Seriously? Come on guys. Is this why you invited me to play with you?

Lion-o: We just didn't want you to be alone on this. We've all been there so we know how you feel.

Rex: I hear that. Nothing crushes your spirits and your fan base more than getting the death slot.

Danny: Or leaving the fans wanting more and then not delivering on it.

Lion-o: At least your shows ended on a decent note and resolved some serious plot points. We got all set up to head on the epic second season and then, boom! Show gets canceled.

Korra: Guys really. I'm not that worried.

Ben: Yeah at least you don't have to compete with ME anymore. (He leans back, putting his feet on the table)

Korra: Really?

Ben: Hey I'm just saying. Four series, almost ten years worth of shows, movies, games plus an awesome crossover. Why wouldn't you be worried?

Rex: That was pretty awesome.

Danny: Wait, isn't your show ending soon too?

Ben: Yeah, but come on. My shows so good I'll be getting a new series in no time.

Korra: Hopefully you'll get a show with a more serious tone than this one because I'm confused. Is Omniverse supposed to be action or bad comedy? I can't tell.

Ben: (Transforms into Rath) Let me tell you something Avatar Korra, so called master of all four elements! Are you saying that my show can't tell a good serious story? Because Rath thinks his shows writing is just excellent! (Changes back)

Lion-o: Well when you compare this show with your older ones it's hard to really take it seriously.

Rex: You mean like how they keep comparing Korra to the Last Airbender?

Korra: Not cool Rex. I mean, yeah, a lot of people liked the old show but my show has a good fan base as well and besides now that the show is online so many more people have access to it. That and they don't have to worry about missing it when it comes on once a week.

Rex: I guess that's true. Would've been nice for my show to have that luxury. The only place you can watch my show online is on second hand video websites. And I have to admit you've tangled with some pretty serious villains.

Danny: I think we've all had some heavy hitters in our runs at one point, but you Korra, I mean you've had your powers taken, your connection with your past lives lost, and you even got crippled.

Korra: Admittedly I did have some tough fights, but so did you guys. Danny, you had to unite the planet to save it from a meteorite. Lion-o, you've fought the ancient spirits of evil. Rex you defeated villains who controlled the very fabric of the universe. And Ben, despite all your bragging you've actually taken on galaxy spanning threats.

Ben: Eleven times as a matter of fact, but I see what you're getting at. That was an awesome fight you had with that Unalaq guy. You even lost your avatar abilities, that's got to be tough.

Korra: Yeah, but just like all of you I had to realize that my powers don't define me, my actions do.

Lion-o: I hear that. As strong as the Sword of Omens is, it's all about what you are capable of.

Danny: And I've had to manage without my ghost powers more times than I can count. So how do you plan to take care of this Kuvira.

Korra: Dunno, but I know this won't be easy.

Danny: Have you guys noticed that a female antagonist is one of our most dangerous foes? Pumyra was right under Lion-o's nose, Black Knight took over while Rex was gone, Charmcaster has the distinction of actually having killed Ben once, and now Kuvira is your big finale fight.

Rex: Yeah and Kuvira definitely has a leg up on you. She has control of the largest nation in your world. Wish we could help. I'd love to crack some skulls in your world.

Korra: Thanks Rex but this is one I need to handle on my own. I'm ready.

Lion-o: Don't forget your friends. If I've learned anything it's that you don't want to go into this kind of fight thinking you have to do this alone. I wish you the best of luck.

Danny: That's double for me.

Rex: Me too.

(They continue to play)

Ben: Now that that's all out of the way, in all honesty, what's your guys opinion on fan shipping?

Everyone else: Fold (They all walk off.)


End file.
